The Real Meaning of an Oni
by sakuraXXyume
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru invited her "sister" Sakae alongside her journey to find her father. Unbeknown to her, Sakae knows everything about their heritage, family, and future. *might change summary and title later* KazamaXOC
1. The Rasetsu

OMG! My first Hakuouki fic! I've never seen a KazamaXOC fic on fanfiction so I decided to make one. Unlike my other fics, I will not put a character introduction for this one because I want my OC for Hakuouki to remain a mystery and for the readers to figure out her personality! Please R&R! Also, for all those who have watched the first episode, I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens in this chapter. FYI, Kazama doesn't appear in the first chapter.

"Chizuru, move faster! Ughhh, these bastards know how to run."

"I know but these sandals are hard to move with!"

"You'll get used to it" was the girl's reply.

Yukimura Chizuru was running alongside her "sister", Yukimura Sakae. Two thugs were chasing Chizuru and Sakae.

"Follow me!" Sakae managed to pant out.

Chizuru and Sakae turned the corner and hid behind a few boxes.

"Where are they?" the thugs asked each other. The next few things happened fast. Two rasetsu appeared and killed the thugs.

'I hear something. Must be people…Can't reveal myself…Hmmm? Shinsengumi? I'll let them kill these pathetic imitations of our kind. Can't let them and Chizuru see my true self…' was what Sakae thought as the rasetsu started approaching them.

"Close your eyes, Chizuru." Sakae said. Chizuru obliged and both heard clashing swords and flesh being torn. Sakae opened her eyes and saw a purple haired man killing the Rasetsu.

"Man, that sucks. I was going to kill them all of them myself. Saitou-kun, you only work efficiently at times like this" a red head said. He appeared from the corner.

"I merely did my job" was Saitou's only answer.

The red head glanced at Chizuru and Sakae and smirked. Suddenly, a sword was pointed at the duo.

"Listen up. Don't try to run. You're dead if you show me your back," a man with black hair sternly said.

'Hmm…So this is the infamous Shinsengumi?' Sakae thought and smirked inwardly. Then she felt a thump on her back. Sakae turned to see that her "sister" had fainted.

"Chizuru! You creep!" Sakae was about to raise her sword when she herself felt another sharp pain on her back. Moments later, Sakae fainted herself.

**I'm so nervous because this is my first Hakuouki fic! For that reason, please review! It will determine if I will continue the story or not!**


	2. Into Shinsengumi

Sakae woke up and noticed herself tied up and gagged.

'Those sick bastards…Where's Chizuru?' Sakae thought and tried to look around. Out of the corner of her eye, Chizuru was lying and unconscious.

Sakae slipped a piece of metal out of her sleeve and cut the ropes that bound her. When she was free she started to work on Chizuru's binds.

"What are you doing?" a man said.

"You will let us past." Sakae said seriously as she helped Chizuru stand up.

"Over my dead body." the man said.

"It was your choice." Sakae replied. In a moment, Sakae threw a poison dart at the man's heart. Sakae led Chizuru out as the man stumbled, clutching his heart.

"Stop those two!" was all Sakae and Chizuru could hear. When they finally reached the gate, the two were stopped by the same red head and Saitou from the night before.

"Ara, what are you two doing here? You got away from my bounds? I was having fun tying you two up…" the red head said.

"Let us go…cherry head and Saitou." Sakae said. Saitou silently snickered to himself but the red head's vein popped.

"I have a name and it's Souji Okita"

"Enough of the chitchat. Chizuru, stay behind me and don't go anywhere." Sakae ordered as she got out her katana.

"So it's gone to this? I'm going to have fun." Okita said as he got out his katana.

Okita rushed over and made a quick swipe at Sakae's feet. Foreseeing this, Sakae jumped up and flipped to Okita's back while slashing it. Okita winced in pain as he grasped his shoulder.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Saitou yelled. Sakae looked back and saw Saitou holding Chizuru with a sword heading straight towards her neck.

Sakae quickly dropped her katana and to her knees.

"Fine, let go of her now! Please!" Sakae said.

"What do we have here?" a voice said. Everybody looked to the man and saw the same that pointed the sword toward the duo and threatened them.

"Taichou" was what Saitou and Okita said.

"What do you want with us?" Sakae asked. She was besides Chizuru and hugging her from the coldness of winter.

"We have questions for you. Besides that, the antidote for the poison."

"Why should I give it to you weakling humans?" Sakae exclaimed.

'Weakling humans? What makes you think that you're not better than us?' Hijikata thought as he announced, "Because we will kill you."

"Sakae, I don't think it will do us any harm…" Chizuru whispered. Sakae narrowed her eyes but said, "A few questions only? Just please let us go afterwards."

"Let us start."

**Several moments later…**

Chizuru pretty much did all the talking, begging and saying that they didn't see anything.

"Chizuru, it's useless talking to them. But, then again, I don't think Shinsengumi would be that heartless to _kill_ harmless girls, no?" Sakae said.

"Sakae, why'd you have to say that?"

"Onna?" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Are these really woman? That dude sliced Okita hard!" Harada said.

"You don't have to rub it in." Okita said.

"Only one way to find out, take off their clothes." Harada said.

"There's no way we're taking off a woman's clothes here under my roof!" the captain, Kondou said.

"You say that you're Yukimura Chizuru right. Would you happen to be related to Yukimura Koudou, the doctor who studies Western medicine?"

"Yes, I'm her daughter. Sakae over there is my sister and his daughter as well."

"So that means you're a girl too? I can't believe I got hit on by a girl…" Okita said.

"We are currently searching for Koudou-san ourselves. Let's make a deal. We will keep you here in safety if you forget everything you saw last night. That also includes you, Sakae-san. For our convenience, you two will remain in your boy clothes."

Chizuru agreed and Sakae eventually agreed too albeit hesitantly.

**The next day…**

Sakae was walking in the forest and suddenly stopped.

"Chikage Kazama"

**How was that? Please review!**


	3. If Only

"Chikage Kazama"

An outline of an Oni came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Chikage-kun"

"Sakae, how many times have I told you to call me Kazama?"

"Do I ever listen?"

"No"

"Good. Besides, we shouldn't be as close as we used to be."

"Why?"

Sakae sent a sad glare towards Kazama.

"You are to be mated with Chizuru while I mate with the strongest of the South. It's always been this way and it will remain this way. North meets East while the West meets South."

"You almost made me forget to call you Princess. Your family will be revived…one day."

"One thing…don't call me princess. It's annoying though I doubt that you'll yield this plea of mine, for your own amusement that is."

"You know me too well, Sakae. I do many things for my own amusement. However, how did you manage to get away from the humans? You're too merciful to kill them."

Sakae smiled and said, "You know me as well. As weak and useless as they are, they're still creatures of the land we walk on. The one that was guarding me, Souji Okita was it? I knocked him out."

"Still as well versed as childhood. You had a habit of breaking our friends' bones back then. I'm surprised that you're nice."

"What are you trying to say, Chikage Kazama?"

"Nothing really. The Arihyoshi clan has always had a habit of falling in-"

Instantly, Kazama was pushed up on a tree with Sakae holding part of his kimono.

"You will not tarnish my family name." Sakae said in her trademark, serious voice. She let Kazama go and said, "The Arihyoshi clan will regain its name again. For that to happen, I must mate with the strongest of the South…no matter what."

"Are you sure? Princess-"

"It's Sakae"

"Fine. Sakae, doesn't your happiness count?"

"You're the one that said that the duty of an Oni is the most important!"

Kazama remained silent. Sakae smiled slightly and pet his hair like she'd always done. In an instant, Sakae was on a tree branch.

"Join me, Chikage-kun." Sakae said and patted to the seat next to her. Like any other Oni, Kazama was there and next to Sakae in an instant.

"Your scent is still captivating." Kazama said.

"Thank you, Chikage-kun."

"I still remember the good times when you still called me Kazama."

"I still do actually. I just feel like calling you Chikage today."

While Kazama stared at Sakae, she giggled. Eventually, Kazama smiled too.

"I even remember when I kissed you for the first time."

"That was very human of you. As Oni, we trade blood instead."

"How nice of you to remember."

_**Flashback to when Kazama was eight years old and Sakae was only seven years old…**_

"_Sakae! Look! I found humans!"_

"_I don't have a good feeling about this…"_

"_Let's go spy on them!"_

"_I knew it. Kazama, we shouldn't-"_

"_Aren't you curious on what they are going to do?"_

"_Well…"_

_Kazama made the big puppy eyes that every kid would have._

"_Fine…"_

_Few minutes later behind a bush…_

"_Wow, humans…"_

"_I told you so!"_

"_What are they doing with their mouths?"_

"_Their mouths are touching!"_

"_Why are they doing that?"_

"_Maybe it's a human ritual or something. Or perhaps they're mating."_

"_Kazama, I seriously doubt that humans mate like this…"_

"_Only one way to find out!"_

'_Oh no…' Sakae thought._

"_We should try it ourselves!"_

"_Kazama, you know our parents would be upset."_

"_Correction: your parents. I don't have any…"_

_Sakae looked at Kazama pitifully._

"_Fine…"_

_Kazama looked surprised and said "Really?"_

"_Sure whatever"_

_Kazama grabbed her shoulders. Even though Kazama was only a year older (even though slightly more childish) than Sakae, he was already immensely (well, actually a foot only) taller than Sakae. Their lips met._

_For the first time, her mouth felt warmer as she could taste Kazama's breath in her. Moments later, Kazama was devouring her hungrily._

"_Ka-mmph" Sakae tried to resist but was muffled by Kazama. Now, Sakae was against a tree and trapped by Kazama. He was about to push off her kimono when Sakae was finally able to push Kazama away._

"_We are __**never**__ doing that again."_

"Care to do it again?"

"I'll pass"

"Come on, it was fun"

"I said I'll pass."

"Awww. Well, how are your powers coming up?"

"Good enough"

"I envy your family. Similar to the everyday Oni. You have super healing abilities and much more stronger yet your family is the one that stands out."

"The Arihyoshi has always prided themselves with the ability to use the elements. What's today any different?"

Snow started to fall again as both Kazama and Sakae sat on the tree branch. Sakae held her hand out and little snowflakes started to gather on her hand. Soon, the snowflakes turned into a katana.

"Here you go" Sakae said and handed the katana to Kazama.

"A katana of ice. Well, more to my collection. I only have the one made of fire."

"You were lucky you have a fire made katana. I wasted two days of my precious life to make it for your coming of age celebration."

"I thought you can make it instantly."

"I made it in the winter! It's hard to keep the fire up and make a weapon out of it in the middle of winter!"

"That's what makes it more rare."

Sakae lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'If only we could stay like this…forever…' Sakae thought and drifted off to sleep.

Kazama couldn't help but smile when he realized Sakae had slept. Kazama carried Sakae back to her room without waking the blacked out Okita. He lay her down on the tatami mat. Before Kazama left, he planted a kiss on her lips. Kazama looked back one last time before thinking, 'I'll find a way, love'

**How was that? I hope this gave out much more about the history of Sakae and herself. I liked this chapter that I made, to be honest. It's been a long time since I've written a chapter this long…Anyway, same rules apply. At least one review or I'm not continuing the story!**


	4. You Know That, Right?

Sakae wiped her eyes at the shine of the morning sun. Relieved that her hands weren't tied and mouth not gagged, she stood up and stretched out. She thought of what happened last night and went to see her assigned bodyguard, Souji Okita.

Each of Sakae's steps creaked the floor as she tried to open the door.

"Don't you dare" a voice on the other side said.

Sakae raised an eyebrow.

"Your job is to protect me, not be my father."

"To protect you, I have to act like your father."

A tip of Sakae's mouth twitched up.

"You have two choices. One, let me out. Two, I will let myself out."

"I choose three, not let you out."

Now Sakae raised both of her eyebrows. Amused, she stared at the silhouette of a standing Okita. Sakae then eyed her collection of five katanas.

"I'll choose my own choice then since you wouldn't help me choose."

"What-"

About to protest, Okita heard a slight crackling. He turned around and-

_Boom!_

The door tumbled down…in fire?

"I chose two, I let myself out."

Okita looked up and saw Sakae standing barefooted while re sheathing her katana. Sakae smirked at Okita's reaction to the now burning doors.

"See you at breakfast" Sakae said and disappeared.

**At breakfast…**

"Good morning, Sakae-chan!"

"Morning, Chizuru"

Sakae knelt down and started eating her food. Meanwhile, Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Harada were arguing again about stealing food. That was the only noise…so far…

_Wham!_

"That woman set the doors on fire!" Okita exclaimed as he pointed at Sakae (who was eating peacefully).

Everybody stared at Sakae. She put down her rice bowl and sighed.

"Let me see the door. I doubt that it's still in ruins, Okita."

Then, Sakae reluctantly walked with Okita back to the house. The others stayed back to eat their breakfast.

"Okita?"

"What?"

"Have you been having fits of coughs lately?"

"…"

"I won't tell anybody. Just asking. To prove it, I swear on Chizuru's life."

"Yes…"

"That's it, you're suffering from tuberculosis."

"I don't care if I live long or live short. I just want to kill all the ones who stand in the way of Shinsengumi."

Sakae smiled at Okita. Her hand came to rest on his head.

"I have just the cure. Don't worry, I won't poison you."

Okita finally chuckled and said, "You would be dead if you tried to poison me."

"Deal?"

"Deal. About that door-"

"Here, I think this should be enough."

Sakae handed Okita a bag with money.

"Meanwhile, I need to go alone for the cure. Just wait here for about thirty minutes. You should rest."

Okita eyed her warily but sat down on a nearby bed in the interior of the house.

"Wait for me" and with that, Sakae walked to the kitchen.

**At the kitchen…**

'Let's see…where are the cherries?' Sakae pondered to herself as she searched for a jar of cherries in the cabinets. When she finally found it, Sakae started mashing the cherries and pouring all the juice into a cup. When she finally filled the cup with enough cherry juice, Kazama suddenly appeared through the roof.

"Kazama! What are you doing here?" Sakae exclaimed as she watched him stride to her position.

Kazama was able to grab Sakae's wrist tightly and said, "Are you seriously thinking of giving your blood to that pathetic weakling human?"

Sakae didn't make eye contact and looked down. "He needs it, Kazama."

That only made Kazama tighten his hold. Sakae started to wince in pain but Kazama continued, "You give blood to a weakling human and none to me?"

"We share the same blood, Kazama. The blood of Oni runs in both of us, not just mines! Besides, do you suffer from a disease?"

"This still doesn't explain why you need to give your blood to that weakling!"

Kazama was now turning to his true form. (You know, the one with white hairs and horns…) When Kazama turns into his true form out of fighting, that means he is mad…_really mad._

"Kazama, this is my blood and I have MY choice what to do with it."

By that, Kazama finally let go of Sakae's wrist. Luckily, one of his sharp nails cut into her wrist and blood was flowing out.

'At least that saved me some time…' Sakae said as several drops of her blood landed in the cherry juice.

"Thank you, Kazama…"

Kazama was now back in his human façade and looked away from Sakae. He then felt arms snake around him.

"I love you, Kazama. You know that, right?"

Kazama widened his eyes and turned around but Sakae wasn't there anymore.

**I'll stop the chapter here. Geez, I need to sleep! Please Review! :)**


	5. Names

"Sakae!"

Kazama rushed out of the door to see Sakae with her cup of cherry juice. She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head to the side.

"Kazama Chikage, that's your name, right? Why won't you let me call you Chikage? Why won't you let me call you by your given name?"

"My name is Chikage Kazama, what are you talking-"

"You're lying. I've known ever since I was little. I could only hope for you to change your mind and finally let me call you by your given name but…"

"Sakae, I-"

"It's alright. I understand if you want me to keep my distance from you." Sakae said. A tear broke free from its long kept cage and slid down Sakae's cheek. Within a second, Kazama was next to Sakae and wiped away her tear.

"I'm fine, _Kazama_. I need to get this to Okita before he starts to get suspicious. I'll see you another day."

"But-"

Kazama was about to say something but Sakae disappeared in the morning shine.

**Where Okita was resting….**

The door opened and the shadow of a girl with waist-long hair and scarlet eyes appeared.

"I'm back Okita."

Sakae knelt down and handed Okita the cup of cherry concoction. He tried to sit up but was held down by a hand.

"This cure only works if you lie down and drink it. After drinking it, drink anything BUT water. Water clears the cure and will not let it work. Understand?"

Okita nodded and held the cup. When he tried drinking it, the concoction only spilled to the floor. Sakae sighed and took matters to herself. Without a word, Sakae took the cup and drank the contents but didn't swallow.

"What are you doing?" Okita exclaimed.

Taking advantage to his open mouth, Sakae quickly dived down her head and locked lips with Okita. Taken aback, Okita tried to push away but eventually melted into the tingling sensation on his mouth. The concoction finally traveled through Sakae's mouth and into Okita so Sakae pulled away.

"Do you feel better, Okita?" Sakae sympathetically asked.

"Yes" Okita murmured but thought, 'A lot more than better.'

"Do I still need to take this medicine?" Okita asked.

"You'll have to take it again in about four days if there are still more coughing fits."

Okita remained silent.

"You'll get better, I promise. I'm not that horrible to you." Sakae joking said. Okita blushed slightly at the comment but didn't respond.

"I'll let you rest. If you need me, find me in my room." Sakae said and promptly went away.

**At Sakae's room…**

"You can come out, Kazama Chikage."

Kazama appeared within a blink of an eye. In another instant, Kazama was next to her again.

"You kissed him, Sakae. You kissed him and not me?"

"Kazama Chikage, I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't kiss anybody. That thing with Okita was a mouth interaction that I would've given to anyone who had the same disease."

"Put that aside for now and tell me why you keep calling me Kazama Chikage."

"Ummm, because that's your real name?"

"Fine! But I have a deal for you."

"What?"

"I will let you call me Chikage on a condition."

"Shoot"

"You will make The Bond with me."

Sakae widened her eyes at Kazama.

**Like it? Not like? Please Review!**


	6. The Bond and Many More

**From my point of view, this chapter sounds like something from the movie Avatar…the one with the Blue people…**

"That is too much, Kazama. A name for The Bond?"

"You've known me long enough that I don't let people call me by given name that easily. Besides, you are the first."

"I feel honored but The Bond?"

"Yes, The Bond."

"Kazama, we have future mates waiting for us! We cannot perform The Bond for Chizuru and my mate."

Kazama hugged Sakae from behind.

"We can, Sakae. There is no turning back after we make The Bond. The South will understand when we make it. For Chizuru, she doesn't even know me. You said that you love me, prove it."

Sakae leaned into Kazama's embrace and considered the good things about performing the bond with Kazama. Spending eternal life with Kazama and only him, her one and only? That was the only thing Sakae wanted in her life. Sakae nodded slowly, agreeing to perform The Bond with him. Kazama let go of her and took out a knife. Sakae also pulled out a knife from her sleeve.

**The Bond…**

Sakae cut her left hand palm with the sign of an X. Kazama did the same thing. Blood was flowing significantly and their palms met.

Simultaneously, Sakae and Kazama said, "We pledge ourselves to each other and none other, till death do us part. By The Bond and traditions of our Oni heritage."

By this, their blood traveled to one another, flowing into each other's blood stream. Light shined from the meeting palms but quickly distinegrated as well. Now Sakae's blood would remain in Kazama's, giving him the scent of her and signifying that they had performed The Bond, as well as Kazama's blood to Sakae's. Their palms parted and what was left was a X scar and their scent that would remain in their life till death. Faint but still there, unable to fade away like any other wound that Oni dealt with.

Sakae hugged Kazama and said, "We did it, Ka-"

"No, it's Chikage."

Sakae smiled but Kazama pushed her down to the floor.

"Now that is done, I can do _anything_ I want with you. That includes mating."

Sakae was about to protest when Kazama clammed his lips on hers for the first time in ten years.

What happened next and later that night, I'll leave that to you…

**So, as you see, The Bond is sort of like a marriage of the Oni except they use scars on their hands instead of rings. OK? Well, please review! Sorry, it's kind of short but I still like this chapter even if it's really corny (OMG that's my first time not barfing)**


	7. My Woman and Female Mate

"Good morning, love."

Sakae opened her eyes to the voice. The morning sun nullified her eyesight but she could see Kazama dressed up and standing. Seeing Kazama dressed, Sakae noticed herself…naked.

(A/N: Now you know what happened last night or at least, you should know… -_-…)

"Chikage, morning."

Kazama knelt down and kissed her. The gentle and caring kiss, unlike the one full of lust ten years ago. Sakae put on her clothes and was ready to walk out when she felt an arm pull her back.

"Sakae, you are my woman from now on. My female mate and Oni. None other can have you. That includes humans."

Kazama then started nibbling on the soft spot of Sakae's neck.

"Chikage, I need to check up on Chizuru."

However, Kazama failed to heed this order and started to pull at her kimono again.

"Chikage, I'm serious."

Kazama, yet again, ignored the order. Knowing that Kazama would not listen to reason, Sakae pushed him away.

**At breakfast…**

Sakae was sitting between Chizuru and Okita and eating her breakfast as usual. You could hear nothing except the sound of people eating…until…

"Arghhh!"

Sakae felt nauseous.

"Nee-chan!" Chizuru exclaimed as she tried to calm Sakae.

"Are you alright?" Okita asked.

Sakae covered her mouth and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Sakae-nee, how about we get you a doctor?" Chizuru asked.

Sakae smiled weakly at Chizuru and pet her hair. "I'm alright, Chizuru. I'm going to back to my room. Excuse me."

"Sakae-san, are you sure you don't need a medic?" Hijikata asked. Sakae only shook her head and stood up. Just then, a gust of wind blew throughout the house.

"No!" Sakae exclaimed but it was too late. Kazama appeared before them.

**Cliffhanger much? SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! Other than that please review! I'll give you a virtual lollipop!**


	8. Kidnapped by My Own Mate

Everybody [as in Hijikata, Shinpachi, Okita, Heisuke, Harada, Saitou, Kondou, yeah them] was pointing their swords at the intruder.

"I will kill all those who stand in my way." Kazama said.

"Who are you? Why do you appear here at the Shinsengumi headquarters?" Hijikata asked.

"I'll keep my business to myself, thank you. Sakae, come with me." Kazama said.

Sakae was about to move towards Kazama when a figure loomed over her.

"You're not taking this little girl away. I need to protect her or else I'll fail at my job." Okita said, sword already out.

"You know, I've been wanting to kill you for a _long_ time. Kissing my woman is the worst thing you can do."

Even Kazama had his katana out already.

"Woman?" Heisuke asked curiously.

"Chikage, calm down and I'll go with you. Hijikata, take care of Chizuru for me." Sakae said as she pushed Okita away and started wobbling towards Kazama. Sakae understood why she had to go…to leave her beloved "sister".

"Sakae-nee, don't go!" Chizuru yelled, clinging to Sakae's arm.

Sakae turned around and hugged Chizuru. "I promise, I'll be back. I'll tell you everything, including the truth when that happens."

"What truth?"

"You'll find out…when I come back." Sakae said. By that, she wrenched Chizuru away and reached Kazama.

"Sakae-nee, when will you be back?" Chizuru asked, on the brink of crying.

"Chizuru, I don't know. But when I do come back, Chizuru, I want to see you strong. That's why I leave her in your hands, Hijikata. But know that I'll always look over you."

With those last words, Kazama lifted Sakae bridal style and disappeared.

**In the forest…**

"We're here."

Sakae opened her eyes to see a dojo.

"Is it where you're living with Shiranui and Amagiri?"

Kazama nodded and carried Sakae inside.

"So the princess arrives?" Shiranui joked.

"Arihyoshi-sama" Amagiri said as he bowed in respect.

"You can call me Sakae." Sakae wearily said. Kazama let her down but she still leaned towards his chest.

"Chikage, it hurts!"

Shiranui chuckled and said, "Somebody's been naughty."

Kazama just sent him a glare and told Amagiri to take Sakae.

"Sakae, you're pregnant. You need to have the utmost care. Amagiri will take care of you."

Sakae made a pouting face and asked, "Will I be able to see Chizuru?"

"No, you are forbidden from seeing her. Sakae, you're _pregnant,_ with my child nonetheless."

"But what if she gets sexually harassed? What if Chizuru gets tortured? What is she gets ra-"

"The Yukimura will be fine like they always are."

"But I promised Kaoru!"

Now Kazama looked serious and he sent a glare.

"Fine…but send me daily news."

Kazama smiled at his mate and nodded. Sakae followed Amagiri inside and started to ponder about what just happened two minutes ago.

'I just got kidnapped by my own mate.'

**Yep, she's pregnant…But I'm not going to change the rating because of that. Please review!**


	9. The Meeting

Sakae was sitting at her bed, being bored like a normal girl who has done nothing for the past few hours.

"Sakae, I'm home!" Kazama exclaimed as he came threw the door.

"Where have you been?" Sakae interrogated. She was irritated that Kazama wasn't next to her when she was having stomach pains.

"Geez, emotional swings of a pregnant female."

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question, Chikage."

"Take it easy! The South has called a meeting of representatives from all sides. I'm to represent the North."

"Wait, doesn't that include me?"

"You shouldn't go."

"Give me a reason why."

"Sakae, you shouldn't move around a lot. You're pregnant."

"Who else can represent the West? I'm the only left from the royal family of the West. My duty to represent my family is as important."

Kazama finally remained silent. Sakae sighed and kissed Kazama before dressing up formally.

**At the meeting…**

"Ahh, Sakae! You've come!" a boy said.

"Hello, Yoshioka Ryojiro." Sakae replied.

Yoshioka came up to hug Sakae but was stung by an electric force. Kazama appeared next to Sakae and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It couldn't be…You-" Yoshioka exclaimed, widening his eyes at the couple.

"Yes, Chikage and I have performed The Bond. Only those who have performed The Bond cannot be touched by the opposite sex except the ones they were partnered with." Sakae explained.

"But, we were meant for each other!" Yoshioka yelled angrily.

"Sorry Yoshioka but we've already mated. There's nothing you can change about that." Kazama said.

"Damn, yes there is. Kazama Chikage, I challenge you!"

Sakae's eyebrow twitched as she said "Yoshioka Ryojiro, shut up before I make you."

"But-"

Sakae sent a glare that made both males tremble.

"Now that I think of it, where's Kaoru?" Sakae happily asked, immediately switching personalities.

"The East isn't coming today." Yoshioka said while pouting.

"What's the point of calling a meeting if the East isn't coming?" Sakae asked, apparently amused.

"I just wanted to see you…It's been a long time since the last time and I wanted to say-"

"Woah woah woah. Wait a second! Who's Sakae's mate right now?"

"There is a rule in the Oni traditions that whoever males can fight for the female, even if they have already mated."

Sakae looked at Yoshioka. "I've heard of this before but that is when the parents of the female and the female herself consent. Yoshioka, you know that my parents have died."

"Then that means only you need to consent!" Yoshioka said as he began to make puppy eyes to Sakae.

"Do you seriously think I will consent?" Sakae asked.

"I thought you loved me!" Yoshioka exclaimed, unable to believe the truth.

"Ummm, I respect you but I don't love you…"

"No way…"

"Sakae, let's go home." Kazama said exasperatedly at the fact that he had traveled five miles for nothing.

"You are not going anywhere, Kazama Chikage."

The couple looked back to the angry and fuming strongest Oni of the South.

"Accept my challenge and win it, and I will not bother you two anymore…unless you're are a coward!" Yoshioka taunted.

Kazama finally broke. "Fine. Just don't cry when you lose!"

Sakae sweatdropped at the two males in front of her.

'Well, at least we came for something…'

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Yesterday, I was stuck in the hospital again…I started barfing and turns out that I had food poisoning. Trust me, look at what you eat before you eat it. T-T. Anyways, please review!**


	10. Sakaehime

**It's been some time. I was working on my PoT fic! I found my OC's "death" rather funny. Mostly the people's responses. If they were all "Why did you make her die?" or something like that, I know that they didn't read my closing author's note…and that just breaks my heart. Some people thought it was the end and FYI, I only end stories when I actually put the word, Complete, in my stories. T_T. Besides that, I'm back to the Hakuouki world! In this chapter, it mainly shows Sakae exercising her power as a royal of the West. Sort of a filler chapter once you think about it… Sorry if you think that she sounds different…**

Sakae sat at the sidelines, watching the two males in front of her. Ryojiro had just challenged Kazama to a fight 'till someone surrenders. Sakae sighed, knowing that Kazama would win within a minute. When the males were about to clash swords, a feminine voice resounded within the dojo.

"HIME-SAMA!" the voice cried out.

Sakae sat and did nothing, not knowing that the call was directed towards her.

"ARIHYOSHI HIME-SAMA!"

Well, now she knew. Sakae raised an eyebrow, wondering who was calling her. Even the two males in front of her stopped fighting. Sakae stood up as the door of the room slammed open. A female oni and an army of armed oni guards entered the room.

"It's the princess!" the female yelled.

All the guards, including the female, bowed down.

"At ease. What brings you here, loyal subjects?"

"Arihyoshi-sama, a female has come to claim the throne of the West!"

"What?"

The female didn't dare look at Sakae's enraged face.

"She says that she is the only one that can rightfully rule the West…"

"How dare she! Take me back to my home."

"But, Arihyoshi-sama, we can handle this!"

"If you could have handled this, then why did you come here? Chikage, Yoshioka, tell me the outcome when I'm not busy."

After that, Sakae stormed off to her home with her lackeys following closely with her. Kazama and Yoshioka were left to stand there, all alone in awkward silence.

**In Sakae's home…**

"The princess is coming!" an announcer said. Many people scrambled to bow down as Sakae walked in. She nodded to her people and they all stood up.

"Where is this female that you speak so earnestly about?" Sakae asked as she sat in the throne of the royal family of the West. Two guards came in with the female. She was thrashing about as the guards held her.

"You have no right to touch me! I am the ruler! I-"

"Silence, you whore. What right makes you the ruler of the West?"

The female silenced. Sakae examined her. The female had long and flowing golden hair that reached her chest. Her face looked like a statue come alive, made of ivory and the purest of granite and her eyes were green like the grass of spring. On the contrary, Sakae had long, flowing _black_ hair that reached her waist. Sakae's face was more serious, filled with power like a ruler should have and Sakae also had eyes that were crimson red, like Kazama. Anyone would find Sakae's presence and she herself as more fit for ruler.

"Since you have so much to say, tell me why you should be ruler." Sakae stated. She was amused yet enraged at what blasphemy the female was spouting.

"I can exercise troops and armies to my making. I can make anyone bend to my will. I can do anything I want."

Awkward silence followed. Then, a laugh resounded throughout the court. Everybody looked at Sakae, who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"From what I see, you're nothing but a commoner that only knows nothing but entertainment. Bend to your will? That is not what ruling a country is about. Doing anything you want is something that cannot be accepted when ruling. How would you become part of the West? From the way I see it, you're from the South. Take her away. Don't let me see her again." Sakae stated, turning her back to the female.

The same two guards took the female away who was screaming again. "From the way _I_ see it, you have mated from one of the North! How do you explain that?"

Sakae smirked and said, "You are only lucky that I don't execute you for treason against the Arihyoshi. Learn your place, commoner."

With a flick of her hand, the female was dragged out of the court. The court was uneasy and were murmuring among themselves.

"Easy, my court. It has been along since I've come back to my home. It hurts me to see my beloved court like this. What troubles you so?" Sakae asked, sitting on her throne.

"Your highness, is it true? What that female said?"

A moment of silence passed before Sakae responded. "Yes, it is true. I have become one with the strongest of the North. Any problems?"

The court murmured again. Then, another oni spoke.

"If you have mated with the North, then what will happen to the East and South? Our fragile alliances will be broken!"

"Yukimura Kaoru has offered himself as a suitor. He will mate with one of the South."

The court was relieved of a burden.

"Does that mean your Highness has a child?" a high official asked.

"You are right and I must keep this child to preserve our ancient lineage."

"Your Highness, you know that you must give birth to at least two children, no?" another official asked.

"I am aware of both my body and my duty. You have nothing to worry about."

Just then, Sakae felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She dropped from her throne, covering her mouth.

The court clamored to their princess while some shouted orders to take her to the infirmary.

**At the infirmary…**

"Congratulations your Highness! Your child will be coming soon!"

Even though it had only been five months, oni babies tend to develop faster inside the womb. At least faster than humans.

"In how long?"

"We estimate…in about three days."

Sakae smiled and thought about her child, what he/she would look like, etc.

Meanwhile, Kazama was _still_ arguing with Yoshioka in the South. Hopefully he can make in time of the birth…

**OMGOMG. At my school, there are rumors that my math/language arts/reading/grammar teacher is PREGGO! OMGOMG Sorry, it's a real big thing in my class. I hope that you she can have a child! I'm thinking of starting an Assassin's Creed fic…A LeonardoXOC fic at that. What do you guys think? Don't have to answer if you don't know what Assassin's Creed is…I just checked my poll and currently, Sakae and another OC (Shiraishi Michiko) is tied for first place with Toshiba Kohana is second/last.**


End file.
